Minute Maid
by slutty putty
Summary: Two little boys start a lemonade stand and everything goes completely wrong. One moves away but years later, he's back, but only for so long. Rated T. ATTENTION THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i'm back it's britney bitch. so here's an idea i've had for a while. sorry if it's bad i'm a lil rusty at writing fanfiction and i wrote this after i stayed up all night hahahAHARH**

"Seiiiiiiifeeeeeeeer!" Hayner whined to the older boy standing beside him.

"Aw, what is it, chickenwuss?"

"You drank ALL the lemonade!"

"Did not," Seifer retorted angrily.

"Did so! You've got juice 'round your lips!"

Seifer glared at the small boy, obviously caught at what he had done.

"Seifer, how are we 'pposed to have a lemonade stand without any lemonade?"

"I don't know, Hayner, maybe you shoulda planned ahead."

"You suck, Seifer! I'm goin' home!"

"Yeah, go home and cry to your mommy!"

With tears in his eyes, Hayner ran down the street towards his home. Seifer stood at the empty table and huffed.

Whatever, he didn't need that lamer anyway.

-Two weeks later-

"You're moving?" Seifer cried loudly.

"Yeah, mom says it's 'cause of her job."

"But... we're best friends... What am I supposed to do without you?!"

"Seifer... I wish I could stay... But my mom won't-"

"Stay with me! I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

Hayner smiled sadly. "That would be nice, but I just can't."

Seifer sniffed, holding back his tears.

"I just... Can't imagine it here without you, Hayner."

Hayner pulled the taller boy into a tight hug. "You'll be okay. I'll come back, I promise."

Sobs convulsed Seifer's body as Hayner continued to hold him.

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Don't forget about me, chickenwuss."

"I couldn't even imagine it."

Pulling apart, Hayner waved goodbye and walked home. Seifer slumped to the ground, saddened beyond belief.

He never even had the chance to tell him.

-10 years later-

"Aw, Seifer, come on, you always win the struggle, y'know?"

"And that's how it's going to stay, stupid."

"Compromise?" asked Fuu quietly.

"No way. There's no one I would give this trophy up to, unless they're stronger than me!"

"Maybe I could take a shot at it."

Seifer spun around to see blonde spikes a few inches below him.

"Roxas."

"Whaddya say? Battle for the Struggle trophy?"

Seifer laughed loudly, narrowing his eyes at the teenager.

"As if you'd even win, lamer."

The insult felt foreign on the bully's tongue. He hadn't said that in years, it seemed like.

"Why don't we try then?"

"Fine, whatever."

The two got ready to battle, each of their friends gathering behind them.

"You can do it, Rox!" yelled Pence a few feet away.

"A kid like you couldn't beat Seifer, y'know?"

They began to whack at each other with the Struggle clubs, both quickly becoming out of breathe.

"Just... Give up already..." wheezed Seifer.

"No way," Roxas grinned smugly as he saw he was getting the upper hand.

"Lamer... I swear..."

A swift hit to Seifer's side and he was down.

"Seifer's not feeling so hot, y'know?" Rai quickly stood in front of him.

"Tournament decides," Fuu mumbled, standing beside Rai.

Pence and Olette cheered as it was clear Roxas was the winner.

"Great job!" Olette said.

"Thanks," Roxas murmured, smiling.

-At the usual place-

"Man, I can't believe I beat Seifer! That oughta knock him down a peg or two," Roxas said, leaning on the wall.

"It was impressive, I mean it's like he wasn't even trying," Pence added.

"Yeah that was kinda weird. Maybe he was distracted or something."

"Maybe. But you heard Fuu, tournament decides."

Roxas groaned, not really looking forward to fighting the older male again.

"Hey, maybe someone could... Take my place?"

Olette laughed. "Like who? Pence and I aren't interested in fighting in a Struggle match."

"I'm sure there's someone around town that would be willing."

"Doubtful. We'd have to go to Sunset Hill or farther to find a person."

Roxas sighed, getting up and stretching. Olette and Pence stood up after him.

"I'm going to look around. I might be able to convince somebody," he smiled and winked, pushing back the curtain that led to the alleyway.

And he ran straight into a person about his height.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," Roxas said, rubbing his head where he had collided with the other person.

It was a boy that looked to be around his age. Roxas instantly had an idea.

"Hey..."

The boy looked curiously at him, wondering what he wanted.

"I'm Roxas."

"Hayner," the other replied, nodding curtly.

"Are you into the Struggle Tournament?"

"I don't know what that is, man. I'm just here for a couple days because I'm visiting my aunt."

"Perfect!"

Hayner raised an eyebrow at him, questioning what could be so perfect about that.

"I mean, uh... Come with me."

Hayner hesitated, but allowed Roxas to drag him off to the Sandlot.


	2. Chapter 2

"SEIFER!"

"Jesus Christ, whaddya want?"

"A substitution."

Seifer scoffed at this. "Too scared to fight your own battle?"

"No, but I'm scared you might cry if I beat you again."

Hayner chuckled behind Roxas, amused at their little girl fight.

"Who's this?" Seifer demanded angrily.

"My substitution."

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I probably should have explained on the way. Seifer, I don't care to fight you, but this gentleman here would be _more_ than willing."

"Roxas, I never agreed to this. I don't even know what a Struggle is."

Seifer grinned mischievously, walking closer to the two. "Oh, I'll take your substitution, Roxy. And I'll make sure to show your little friend all the ropes of a Struggle."

Roxas beamed, completely oblivious to the evil glint in Seifer's eyes. "Awesome! I'll just leave you guys to do your thing then."

"Come on, lamer, let's get going," Seifer told Hayner.

* * *

"I don't get it; I thought we were supposed to be practicing for the Struggle thingy."

"Oh, we will," Seifer said as he pushed Hayner through town.

"Where are we going then?"

"Someplace... More secluded."

Hayner looked back at him nervously, not liking the tone his voice had taken.

"Don't worry about it, lamer, you'll be fine."

"Lamer... That sounds awfully familiar..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it does."

"I think... one of my old friends used to say that."

"Real touching story, kid, I can't wait to hear more."

"My name's not kid."

"Not like I care."

"If we're going to be hanging around each other for the next few hours, we should at least know each other's _names_."

"Fine," Seifer huffed "What's your name, _kid_?" he sneered, making sure to put extra emphasis on 'kid'.

Hayner glared up at him, not too sure if he had the right to know anymore.

"Well?"

"Hayner."

The blood drained from Seifer's face, unsure of what to do at this point.

"Hayner?"

"That's right."

"Do you... Do you remember me?"

"Not that I recall," Hayner said hatefully.

"Unbelievable... Chickenwuss."

Hayner's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Seifer?"

"No shit," Seifer muttered, pulling Hayner into a hug.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Hayner," he whispered into his shoulder.

Hayner wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck, squeezing back tightly.

"I promised I'd come back."

"Did you move back?"

"...No," Hayner mumbled.

"Oh. How long are you here for?"

"Just a couple days."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That's fine, man. We can still spend a lot of time together while you're here!"

"Yeah! But first..."

"Huh?"

"What's up with your outfit, dude?" Hayner snorted.

Seifer looked down at his clothes, catching sight of his toned belly.

"What? It's stylish."

"Yeah, okay."

"Well you-" Seifer frowned, looking at Hayner's own outfit.

He looked good, there was no way he could insult him.

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"You're still going to be in the Struggle, right?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I am. What is a Struggle, anyway?"

"It's like a sport here in Twilight Town. You use Struggle bats to defeat your opponent."

Hayner grinned. "Sounds fun."

"It is. And I'm the champion," Seifer stated. "So don't think you're going to beat me so easily," he said with a wink.

"No surprise there," Hayner said.

Seifer grabbed his wrist and continued pulling Hayner to their original destination.

* * *

"Whoa, I didn't expect this place to still be around," Hayner said in awe.

He was looking up at the old mansion with Seifer beside him.

"Yeah, no one really comes here anymore so it's a perfect place to practice for the Struggle."

Seifer threw him a Struggle bat and walked to one side of the open area in front of the mansion.

"Get ready, lamer. The rules are simple, just hit me with that bat there and whoever loses, loses."

Hayner gripped the bat, adrenaline rushing through his system.

"I'm ready!"

They began to battle, Hayner quickly getting into the motion of things.

"Hey, chickenwuss, you're not half bad," Seifer huffed out, sliding across the grass.

"Aw, is little Seifer scared I'm gonna beat him?"

"You wish, Hayner," he responded.

Hayner whacked him in the leg and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Seifer! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. And you're going to be great during the Struggle."

They smiled at each other, deciding to head back into town for some food.

**A/N: woo yeah this is going great (i honestly just puked out this chapter i apologize) anyway the next chapter should be up in a couple days!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So... You've been living in Destiny Islands this whole time?" Seifer asked with his mouth full.

"Yup. It's really boring there, I would've much rather stayed here with you."

Seifer blushed at his words, looking down at his plate. "I offered, you know."

Hayner looked over at him. "Offered what?"

"I offered for you to stay with me... With my family, here in Twilight Town."

Hayner was silent for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "I wish it could have been that easy, Seif. But there were issues I couldn't just drop at a moment's notice. You're my best friend, man; I would never purposely hurt you."

Seifer sniffed, refusing to look up from his plate. "Hayner?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to do something, but I want it to have meaning so we have to go."

"Oh, yeah, alright. Let me just call the waiter over."

"No, I want... I need to do this before I change my mind." He slammed some munny on the table and pulled Hayner out the door.

They arrived at Station Heights and stood by the ledge. "This is where it happened," Seifer muttered.

"What happened?"

"God, you don't remember anything! The lemonade stand! Our fight!"

Hayner's brows knit together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Seifer groaned and put his head in his hands. "You're such an idiot."

"Why don't you tell me what the hell is going on then?"

"...Ten years ago you left."

"I'm aware."

"Ten years ago we had a lemonade stand and we fought about it and then... Then you left."

"Okay?"

"Don't you get it?! _I_ made you leave!"

Hayner smirked at him, disbelief crossing his face. "_You_ made _me_ leave Twilight Town?"

"Yeah, I mean, I figured you were so upset that you begged your mom to take you somewhere else so obviously it was all my fault and I never even got to tell you how I feel about you which was the worst part of all of this, honestly-"

"Whoa, back up, what did you say?"

"Obviously it was my entire fault?"

"No, no, after that."

"Oh," Seifer stated, cheeks turning a light pink. "I, uh, never got to tell you how I... feel about you..."

"I'm here now."

"Yeah... Yeah, you are."

"And you brought me here to this spot for a reason, right?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I did."

Before he could change his mind, Seifer stepped closer to the shorter boy and pressed his lips against Hayner's softly.

Hayner's eyes widened and he roughly pushed Seifer away. Wiping his hand across his mouth, he backed away from the boy gaping at him.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I was telling you how I feel about you, chickenwuss!"

"Why not use words?!"

"I thought you wanted me to do that!"

"I-" Hayner stopped, looking down at the ground.

"What?"

"I never should have come back. If I knew you were still here, I probably wouldn't have even considered it!"

"H-Hayner. What are you talking about?"

"I've... Always liked you. Whether it be as a friend or not, I've always liked you and I always wanted to be there for you," Hayner sniffed, rubbing his eyes harshly.

"Hayner. If you like me, why would you never want to come back to me?"

"I was scared," Hayner whispered.

"Scared of what? Being judged because you have a boyfriend?"

"No... I was... I was scared of what you would think. You always were so cool and I figured the idea of me being gay would... Would disgust you."

"Hey, hey, look at me," Seifer said holding Hayner's chin up. "I don't care if you're gay or not. I just care about how you feel right now, with me," he said softly.

Hayner started at him for a while, testing to see if he was serious or not. "I really like you, Seif. I think you're awesome, and cool, and really hot..." he said, blushing. "I would love to be your boyfriend, but..."

"But what?"

"But I can't. I'm only here for a couple days, remember? And then I head back to Destiny Islands."

Seifer frowned, looking towards the darkening sky. "We can be in a long-distance relationship."

Hayner laughed, "That takes out half the fun of a relationship, though!"

"Half?"

"Yes, half," he said, kissing Seifer on the cheek.

Seifer chuckled, grabbing the back of Hayner's neck and bringing their lips closer. "So you're okay with this, for the time being?"

Hayner moaned quietly, "Yeah, I'm very okay with this. We can figure out the rest later, but for now, _kiss me, dammit_."

Seifer pushed Hayner up against the nearest wall, running his hand through his hair lightly.

"Seif... We can't... Do this here..." Hayner huffed out.

"Mmm..." Seifer began to drag him towards the Tram Common, needing Hayner to have less clothes on _right this second_.

"Where are we going?"

"My place."

"Are you parents there? I don't want them to catch us."

"No, it's _my_ place. I moved out a while ago."

"Oh," Hayner mumbled, his cheeks turning pink.

"We might be busy for a while, are you alright with that?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm very alright with that."

They finally arrived at Seifer's front door and shoved through the entry way, clothes flying everywhere before they made it to the bed.

Just as Seifer was about to do his business, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Jesus Christ, what is it?"

"Seeeeifeeeeeeeeeer! Open up, babe!"

He looked up, confused at the unfamiliar voice and then grimanced at the term 'babe'.

Seifer stood up, pulling his pants on, and began to walk to the front door before Hayner grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Answering the door?"

"Seifer. We were about to have sex, and you're concerned with a _person at the door_?"

"Well... They already know I'm here so..."

There was more knocking from the stranger and Hayner groaned.

"Fine, go answer the stupid door."

Seifer did so and was surprised to have a small girl flinging herself at him.

"Seifer, hi!"

He pushed her back and inspected her face.

"Selphie?"

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. i had part of it written out for ages but i didn't know how to continue. and ta-da selphie makes a guest appearance bc why not**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up? Why do you have your shirt off? Are you ready to go?"

"Selphie, whoa, slow down. What are you talking about?"

She glared up at him, folding her arms across her chest. "You forgot, didn't you? We had plans to go out to dinner at that new restaurant in Sunset Hill."

"Shit," Seifer muttered. "I'm kind of busy right now, Selph."

"Doing what?"

"I'm with a guy, okay?"

Her eyes widened and she grinned, leaning around him to try and catch a peek in his room. "Who is it? Is he cute? You don't usually take guys home this fast."

"It's Hayner. Stay out of it," he growled.

Selphie smiled so wide it looked like her cheeks were going to split. "You found him?"

"Yes, now if you would kindly go-"

"You have to take him to dinner! It would be so romantic, oh my god. You could kiss on the hill and hold hands and walk through the tunnels and-"

"Selphie, that's a great idea, but we already ate today."

She groaned, frowning, and you could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Can I meet him?"

"What? I mean, yeah, I guess you could, I don't know if he really wants to."

She rushed forward to his room to where Hayner was sitting patiently on the bed.

"Hi, I'm Selphie, nice to meet you. Seif over here has told me all about you, I mean when you left he wouldn't stop talking about you. It was Hayner this, Hayner that, I love Hayner so much. Anyway, where did you go? More importantly, why did you go? Honestly I would have loved to see you and-"

"Selphie!" Seifer yelled from the doorway.

"What?"

"I told you to _stay out of it_."

"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited for both of you. Oh! I should be going, you know, leaving you to get ready for your date."

Seifer glared at her, watching as she slowly walked out of the room.

"What is she to you? An ex-girlfriend or something?" Hayner asked.

"Gross, no way. She became my friend a little bit after you left. She tried dating me but I had to tell her I was strictly into dick and that's when she started trying to set me up with every hot guy that showed up in town."

"So... How does she know so much about me?"

"After about the tenth guy she sent me on a blind date with, I started telling her about you and how I wasn't really interested in anyone else."

"Oh," he said, cheeks flushing pink.

"Yeah, and now she's trying to send us over to Sunset Hill for a date. She never does change," Seifer muttered the last bit, chuckling a little.

"Are we going?"

"Did you want to?"

"Well... I've never been to Sunset Hill..."

"Fine, fine, we can go. It's usually pretty empty around there because of the Seven Wonders, though."

"Seven Wonders?"

"Yeah, there are all these rumors of things that go on around there. This one time Rai swore on his life that the steps near the station changes when going up and down. But, just like the other rumors, it wasn't true."

"Has anyone investigated them?"

"I think Roxas and those other two are going to today, actually."

"I have an idea," Hayner said, smiling mischievously. "Let's hurry up and get there."

They pulled on the rest of their clothes and jogged to Station Heights, quickly catching a train to Sunset Hill.

"So what's this idea you had?"

"We're going to mess with them. Do you know the Seven Wonders?"

"Yeah, of course."

"What's the first one?"

"Uhh... They call it The Friend From Beyond the Wall. People say that there are all these balls being thrown from the other side of the wall."

"Sounds interesting."

They arrived at Sunset Hill, running to the wall where Pence and Roxas were standing.

"Roxas, was it you throwing the ball? It totally startled me."

Roxas looked confused but said something else to Pence.

"Aw, we were too late. What's the next one?"

"The Moans From the Tunnel. Pretty self explanatory."

Hayner's eyebrows raised, and he looked towards the tunnel. "Oh, yeah, I've got a plan for this one."

Seifer followed him to the entrance and they stepped inside, immediately greeted by the cool air.

"So what's your plan- mmph!"

Hayner had pushed him against the wall and kissed him roughly, grabbing at his shirt.

Pulling back so they could breathe, Seifer's eyebrows furrowed. "What was that for?"

Hayner laughed quietly, glancing towards the entrance. "That's the plan."

"Oh. OH!"

Hayner grabbed his wrist and walked further into the tunnel, finally finding a secluded spot where they could initiate their plan.

Seifer slid against a pillar and pulled Hayner into his lap, resting his hands on his hips.

Hayner wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck and pressed his lips on his neck.

"Ahh," Seifer groaned.

"You like that?" Hayner muttered, grinding his hips into Seifer's.

"Y-Yeah. Move a little bit, I want to hold your ass."

Hayner did so, and brushed his crotch against Seifer's thigh.

"Ugh, shit," he moaned quietly.

"If we're going to make this rumor true, we need to be louder."

"Your move, man."

Seifer grabbed his ass, squeezing gently. He moved his lips to Hayner's jaw and placed light kisses there.

"Clothes... Take them off..."

"Hayner, we're in the middle of a tunnel; I'm not going completely nude, as adventurous as I may be."

"Just take your shirt off, _please_."

Seifer sighed and tugged his shirt off and placed it next to him.

"God, yes, you're so hot." Hayner put his hands on Seifer's chest and began to kiss him with more fervor.

"Mmm, yeah, Hayner. Ah!"

Hayner ground his hips down yet again, and the tightness in both of their pants had started to become uncomfortable.

"I want to be fucked so bad. Right here," Hayner whispered into Seifer's ear.

"I..."

"Hello?"

They both looked up toward the sound of the voice.

"I swear to god-"

"_Shh!_"

Seifer slapped his hand across Hayner's mouth while reaching over for his shirt.

"Is anyone in here?"

Seifer had successfully put his shirt back on with Hayner still on top of him but he realized they needed to get out of there _fast_.

He pulled Hayner up and looked for another exit, seeing one just as footsteps were approaching.

"Roxas, did you find anything?"

"No, there's no one in here. I guess the rumors are true about the tunnel."

"We'll need to stake it out then! There's probably a ghost or something in here!" Pence said excitedly.

"Aw, Pence, we've been here long enough-"

"Hey, lamer, it's fine, just go home." Seifer appeared from around the corner.

"Seifer?"

"Was that you moaning in here?" Pence questioned.

"Yeah, I was, uh... Practicing for the Struggle... Yeah, that's what I was doing."

"Where's your bat?"

"I, um, broke it. Yeah, I guess I was working too hard. You two would be going down if you had entered."

Roxas and Pence exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Well, whatever, we should really be getting back to Twilight Town. Right, Pence?"

Pence sighed loudly but agreed.

The two left the tunnel and Seifer beckoned Hayner that the coast was clear.

"Why did you make me hide like that?"

"Did you really want your new friends to know you were just making out with a totally hot guy in the middle of a tunnel?"

Hayner thought about it for a minute. "No, I guess not."

"Alright, then. We should be heading home, too. We have some unfinished business, you know."

Hayner grinned up at him, letting Seifer drag him to the train station.

* * *

They returned to Twilight Town and hung around the Sandlot, watching people practice for the Struggle.

"The tournament is in three days," Seifer said.

"Yeah."

"You leave in four."

"...Yeah."

"Hayner... I don't know if I can risk losing you again. I missed you for ten years and all of a sudden you come back and... After all this time you still liked me... It's like fate."

"Seif, hun, don't go all mushy on me. I'm here for four more days, and that's enough right now."

"Why can't you just stay?"

"I have things to take care of back at home. School, friends, family, they're all there."

"What does that make me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your school, your friends, your family, they're all there. They're all at Destiny Islands. And I'm stuck here in stupid Twilight Town. I'm worlds apart from you, Hayner. What am I to you?"

"You're..."

Suddenly, a loud buzzing sounded from Hayner's pocket.

"One sec. Hello?"

He stopped and listened to the speaker on the other line.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm close to her. No. Oh." Hayner's eyebrows furrowed, looking worried at whatever the person was saying.

"Okay, yeah, I'll be right there. Okay. Thanks." He hung up and looked at Seifer apologetically.

"I have to go."

"Will you come back?"

Hayner smiled softly, leaning down and pecking Seifer's cheek. "I promise."

He rushed toward the Tram Common, his vest flapping in the breeze.

* * *

"Yuffie!" Hayner shouted.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Where's Aunt Aerith?"

"She's in the back. Hayner..."

"What?"

"She's not in the best shape... I wouldn't point it out, if I were you."

"Got it."

He walked to the back room, smiling at his Aunt Aerith.

"Hey, Auntie."

"Hayner!" Aerith coughed into her sleeve.

"What's up? Yuffie called and-"

"Oh, that's Yuffie, always worrying about me. Isn't it the mother who's supposed to care for the child?"

Hayner laughed, sitting next to Aerith and taking her hand. "How are you?"

"I'm great, aside from the fact I've been given a death sentence."

"How long do you have?"

"The doctors say a couple days, but they can't be too sure. I almost wish they would just pull the plug now and get it over with."

"Aunt Aerith! There's no need to talk like that. The doctors are doing all they can for you and you know damn well there's no point in giving up."

"Hayner, honey, I know I'm going to die. I know I look bad. I know all these things and it's time to stop hiding. Your mom is coming into town tomorrow and when she does I want us all- Yuffie included- to go into town and have a good time. We'll forget about the disease and just... Have a good time."

Hayner smiled softly, squeezing her hand along with the IV.

"Alright, Auntie, whatever you want."

**A/N: maybe i should make this rated m… but technically they haven't done anything yet… ANYWAY LOOK A LONGER CHAPTER. and i introduced yuffie and aerith and i'll probably regret it later but for now WHATEVER. the next chapter is supposed to be a backstory ooooo**


End file.
